zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
User plan/The Swiss Way
☀WIP☀ I'm adding pictures later Note that my preparation is for the Rage type of zombies because it will be unlikely that the dead arise. Zombie Surviving Plan Enviroment: Switzerland (Cold with occaisional sun and heat) (I live in the country with a sporting rifle club and barns nearby. Town Population = ~1000) I do obstacle courses on a daily basis. = Clothes = Top: Skiing Jacket. Thick enough to protect yourself from a zombie's bites and attacks, keeps warm. Bottom: Thick Fabric Trousers with knee protection. Boots: Durable and warm hiking boots that can be used to climb, run and crush a skull. Head: Carbon Helmet. Protects from bites, knives and fits extremely well. Also has the "scare" effect on bandits. May make me a target, though. Face: Skull Bandana. Googles: Active Nightvision. = Weaponry = Ranged Primary (Sniper): 4x Scoped Karabiner 31. Ranged Secondary: Any good handgun i find at the shooting range. Melee Primary: Hatchet. Break barricades, doors and heads. Melee Secondary: Honed Trench Knife. Melee Optional: Crowbar. You all know how good this thing is when it comes to hunting crabs. (I may use a multitool that combines Hatchet/Crowbar, allowing me to carry more if i find a good one on the internet) = Special = * Firestarter * Swiss army knife * Rope * Lockpicks * Binoculars * Walkie Talkie * A mini revolver if i get captured by bandits * Random Tactical Shit (like flares or grenades) = Vehicle = Bicycle. For group transport and scavenging, Offroad Pick-up. = Important People = * 2 hours away from us lives a crazy guy with a whole arsenal of guns, he even has an old gatling. * My best friend owns a FG42, some hunting rifles and an old pump-action Shotgun with a farm. * A friend of my father owns a shop producing quality Swords, Katanas, Armor and Knives. * My Mother mastered 5 Martial Arts and did a survival training for 2 weeks in the wilderness. Preparation Barricade my house and then secure family members and friends. I will call the others while i still can and advise them to bar their doors and stay inside with a weapon ready. After the family is save, i move on advising people that are non-infected and will give out "helping" pills. Keeping a cool head is important during the apocalypse. I will tell the people to group up and if someone gets bitten, then there are 3 Options: * Suicide. * Exile. If the person returns after double of the time it takes to turn and is still not one of them, they will be reintegrated, but under supervision. * Lockup with amputation of bitten limb/Cure attempts. Then they will be tied to a bed. Executed when turned. Base My Home. Stone walls, 3 stories, metal garage door, on a hill, 2m wooden fences to each side supported with bamboo, fotovoltaic, vegetables and fruits, natural spring, a vault from the wartime, many options of entertainment (books, piano), a lot of clothes and good isolation. I'll add another floor soon. I also have a private herb garden in which i grow various herbs with healing abilities (i have an old book about herbs) that i can brew into various potions and medicine. Do not underestimate herbs, but keep in mind that real life is not a videogame. Herbs cannot heal a person, they can only prevent infection/diseases. Surviving the outbreak. After i grouped everyone up, i will create sort of a "faction" in my village, then moving on to the nearby towns. Most of the people will be in a panic and glady have someone that gives them a stable structurization back. Defending from hordes is easy because there are hills everywhere, the only road is steep and narrow and there is a huge farmland nearby with cows, sheeps, crops et cetera where you can easily snipe someone. Scavengers will be sent to the city in groups of 5, mostly athlets. Students will be continuing to learn, but more focused on biology, chemics and physics than english or maths. Trapped in base! If our base gets surrounded i'll make use of my "molotov launcher", a homemade crossbow-like cocktail launcher. The fire will take down the horde and even if i die, they will set their fellow infected on fire, killing everyzombie. The chances of survival may vary, depending on horde size. The fire couldn't spread on to our house because the exterior is 100% concrete reinforced with metal. Is this plan good? Yes No I don't know Lol who believes in zombies plz dun hate because of the rage zombie thing, undead corpses walking around is just unrealistic. Note: All equipment listed here is at my disposal, allowing for quick execution of the plan. Category:User Plans